


Falling fast

by Pippalinbabychild



Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:17:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7796089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippalinbabychild/pseuds/Pippalinbabychild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin had just moved into his dorm when his room mate and his friends showed up</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Merlin's POV

Merlin had just moved into his dorm when his room mate walked in. 

"You must be Merlin." He was taller then me but almost everyone was taller then me. 

"Yes and you must be Arthur." I smiled brightly at him. Then noticed two girls talking to each other behind him. "And them?" I pointed to the girls.

"Oh yes. Merlin this is my sister Morgana"

"Half sister. Pleasure to meet you." The girl who spoke was beautiful. She had long dark curly hair that almost looked black. She had greenish blueish eyes that lit up when she talked. I found himself falling fast for this girl. 

"Pleasure is all mine Miss Morgana." I smiled at her as I took her hand. Her face lit up at the sound of her name. 

"And this is my girlfriend Guinevere." She had long brown hair and big brown eyes. I can see why Arthur liked her. 

"Hello Merlin. It's nice to meet you." She geld out her hand and I took it. 

"It's nice to meet you too." 

"Well as much fun as this is how about some lunch?" Arthur said taking Guinevere's hand. 

"Excellent I'm starving." I smiled. 

Both girls laughed and all four walked out the door. Arthur and Gwen walked in front while me and Morgana walked and talked behind them. 

"So Merlin how long have you been in Camalot?"

"Not long. Got here from Londan today."

"You must of had a long journey. After lunch you must rest Merlin." She smiled. 

'She has the most beautiful smile I have ever seen. Damnit Merlin you need to stop she probably has a boyfriend.' I thought

"What ever you say mom." I joked but Morgana's smiled fell. "Sorry. I um. My mom died a while back and I never really had a mom figure. It's nice to have someone telling you to take care of yourself."

She smiled. "You didn't have to share that Merlin. I never knew my mother. She died after me and my sister were born. My father was in the navy so it was just me and my sister for the longest time. Then we found out that my father wasn't my father and we moved in with your really one. That's when we found out about Arthur."

"May I ask where your sister is now?"

"She um she d-died when we were 15. Cancer took my mother and sister." She looked at the ground as they walked. 

I wrapped my arm around her without thinking. She flinched at the contact and looked at me. 

"Sorry. Sometimes I act before thinking." I pulled my arm away. 

"No no it's fine it's just, the last time I was hugged was by my sister."

"Well I believe I must fix that." I laughed a little.  And hugged her. She smiled. 

"Thank you Merlin. I think we will be good friends."

"Yeah. I think so."

They walked the rest if the way in comfortable silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read til the end to find out what happens

"So what were you and Merlin about?" Gwen asked as we walked to our dorm. 

"Oh nothing." I smiled remembering the meeting a few days ago. 

"Oh but I think you did talk about something." She was pressing. 

"We talked about our family that's all." I gave in. 

"Is that all?" She asked raising her eyebrows. 

"Yes. I told him about Morgause. That's why you saw him hugging me." I said looking at the ground. 

"Oh. I assume he took it well."

"Yes. He is really sweat Gwen. And a great friend." 

"Is that all you thunk if him. As a friend?"

My face heated up. "Well um shut up."

Gwen laughed and said "Don't worry I wouldn't tell anyone."

"Thank you Gwen."

'Oh hello boys." Merlin and Arthur had walked around the coner clearly aguring about something. 

"All I'm saying is that you could pick up your stuff once in a while." Merlin said as he waved at the girls. 

"I do pick up my stuff. You can ask Morgana."

"You can ask me what?"

"Does Arthur clean anything?"

I laughed. "Arthur and cleaning in the same sentence. Has the world gone mad?"

"See I told you." He poked Arthur in the side. 

"Oh shut up."

"You've known each other for a day and your already fighting." Gwen had shown up finally. 

 

I gave a pleading look silently saying "help me."

"I hope you boys aren't causing to much trouble."

Arthur kissed Gwen's forehead "No we are not my love."

"Get a room you too." Merlin pointed out. 

Arthur shot him a glare. 

"Well if you two are done, can we go get something to eat." I added looking at Merlin directly. 

She smiled and I prayed that my face wasn't too red. 

God he is so cute! Why do I do this to myself. 

"Yeah let's go I'm starving!" Merlin said with a smile. 

"Merlin your always starving!" Gwen laughed as she took Arthur's hand. 

As always Gwen and Arthur walked in front while me and Merlin walked behind. We walked in silence until he broke it. 

"You never told me your sisters name." I look at the ground. "Oh I didn't mean to upset you. You don't have to tell me of you don't feel comfortable."

"No, no. It's fine. I just haven't talked about her since she died." I paused. "Her name was Morgause."

"A pretty name. I hope she was a beautiful as you." I looked at him and he smiled. 

God he has a cute smile. 

"Flirting will get you nowhere Merlin." His smiled faded. 

"Sorry. I- Well- Sorry."

I laughed at his words. "Merlin your ok. I was just messing with you."

"You will know when I flirt. I'm not flirting with you." I smiled even though my heart was breaking. 

"Is that so?"

"I could have any girl on campus is I wanted."

"That's test that out shall we?"

"Wait what?" I pointed to the closest girl I saw. 

"How about her?" 

"Well I- um."

I turned to face him and he was looking at me with a soft smile. 

"What about this girl." He points at me. 

He stepped closer and my heart stopped. 

"Are you asking me out?"

"I suppose I am. Morgana would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?"

"I think that will do." I smiled as we walked back to Gwen and Arthur. 

She shot me a questioning look and I mouthed. He asked me out. She smiles and turns back to laugh at something Arthur said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short I had a little trouble at the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys this is my first Merlin fan fiction but I gave it a try.


End file.
